


Every Little Thing is Gonna Be Alright

by AllieSuperwholock



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Babies, Kevin Harris - Freeform, Multi, OT3, Peggy - Freeform, Stan - Freeform, ginsberg, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieSuperwholock/pseuds/AllieSuperwholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan is watching Kevin for Joan when he has to leave unexpectedly, forcing him to let Peggy and Michael watch the baby. Obstacles are overcome, cute fluff, it all ends up a-ok. Very very very light shipping. Almost non-existent. I hope you enjoy!! Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing is Gonna Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is just a little drabble. I love the Stan/Peggy/Ginsberg smut but I felt like AO3 needed a little fluffy shit too. Anyway, enjoy!!

Stan was watching Kevin for Joan. Normally, Joan wouldn’t leave the baby with anyone but her mother- but this was short notice and she had to leave the baby with somebody. So she came in pretty late in the day and brought Kevin to work, handing him off to Stan at 5 o’clock. “Be good,” she told him, even though he was only eight months old. “And don’t go crying for Uncle Stan.” Joan kissed Kevin’s forehead again and left. 

Stan took the baby home. He was an easygoing kid, especially for an infant, and he only cried when he was hungry. Stan sat and played with him on the couch, poking his belly and making faces at him, when he heard a knock on the door. “Who is it?” he yelled. “It’s us,” came Peggy’s voice from the other side of the door, “I brought Ginsberg.” Stan sighed. He didn’t want to deal with two more babies, but then again, maybe they brought him dinner. “It’s unlocked,” he told them as they stepped inside. He placed a hand on Kevin’s belly so he wouldn’t roll off the couch and then leaned back into his seat.

"We brought you dinner from that Italian place down the road,” said Michael, walking into the kitchen and affirming Stan’s hopes with styrofoam boxes and the clank of plates being set on the counter. “Thanks guys,” Stan smiled at Peggy, but she just made a face and her eyes flickered from the couch where Kevin was and back to Stan. “What?” he questioned her, noticing her look of disapproval,“It’s Joan’s kid.” Peggy made the same face again. “Oh,” she smiled a little. “Well I’m going to help Michael.” 

Stan wondered why she was acting so odd but the thought left his head as soon as Ginsberg set down the fresh fettucine on the coffee table in front of him. “Thanks, Ginzo,” he smiled. Michael simply nodded his you’re welcome back to Stan. Peggy was still in the kitchen. “Where’s she at?” Stan asked Ginsberg. “Not sure,” Michael answered, mouth full. “But she seemed a little upset.” 

“I noticed,” Stan grumbled before setting Kevin on his playmat. As he stood to find Peggy, the phone rang. “I’ve got it!” Ginsberg said, answering the phone. A few moments later he handed the phone to Stan. “It’s for you,” he said. Stan rolled his eyes. Of course it was for him, it was his house. But he let it go and picked up the phone. “Hello?” he asked.

“Hi,” came a voice from the other line, “this is Officer Morris with the NYPD and I was calling to inform you that your little brother and mother have been in a car wreck. Nobody is all that injured, but we need you to come to the hospital to fill out their paperwork and get them set up.” 

“Of course,” Stan said, “I’ll be there soon.” He hung up a bit dejectedly. What was he going to do with Kevin? 

“Listen, Ginzo,” he began, “I’ve got to leave. My mom and little brother have been in a wreck. Can you watch Kevin? All of his stuff is over there. He’s a good baby.” 

Michael swallowed and then nodded. “Yeah, I guess so, I mean...I don’t know much about babies, but I can try…” 

“Don’t worry, Peggy’s here, she’s got all sorts of nieces and nephews,” Stan said as he squeezed Michael’s shoulder and left with a wink. Ginsberg was nervous. With an eye on the baby, who was kicking his legs around on the floor and staring at the ceiling fan, his little fingers gripping the fuzzy playmat, Michael finished his food and then set his plate on the table. Stan’s food was still there and he took a few bites of that, somewhat procrastinating having to actually pay attention to the child; it started to cry. There’s no going back now, he thought, and picked Kevin up with two stiff hands. “Shhhh, shhh,” he soothed, trying to rock him in the crook of his elbow. Kevin was having none of it, and the crying turned into full blown screaming. Apparently, Peggy wasn’t having it either. 

“Stan!” she yelled from the back of the apartment some place, “Make it be quiet!” Michael swallowed nervously again. “It’s me, Peggy,” he said, “Stan had to leave.” Peggy came walking down the hallway and sat on the couch. Kevin had quieted to a crying whimper, but he was still upset. “Where’d he go?” She snapped. “The hospital, I think” Michael answered, “It was an emergency.” Peggy sat grumpy faced on the couch and turned on the television. It just made Kevin cry harder. “Turn that off,” Ginsberg said, “He doesn’t like it, and neither do I. It’s all Vietnam.” Peggy humphed with a rise and fall of her shoulders. “Fine,” she grumbled, “Give him to me.” 

Michael tentatively handed the baby over and she set him in her lap, holding his head above her knees with his squirmy legs on top of her thighs. With one hand she held his head and neck and with the other she traced patterns on his belly. She smiled at him and he began to stop crying, just whimpering a little bit and shaking his tiny fists. Ginsberg smiled. “That was easy,” he laughed. Peggy only glared at him. “What?” he laughed more. “You really did make that seem like a piece of cake.” 

“Whatever,” Peggy rolled her eyes, “You could have done that just as easily. You just weren’t trying hard enough.” 

It was Michael’s turn to roll his eyes. “I gave that my 100%!” he said, “And still that kid cried. You didn’t even have to try!” Peggy just ignored him and then set Kevin back down on the mat on the floor. “He just needed some attention,” she said, and then took the dishes to the kitchen. “I’m not saving the day next time.” Michael nodded, wondering what could have possibly gotten into her. Kevin began fussing again, and Ginsberg knew exactly what he needed. A diaper change- and there was no way in Hell that Michael was taking care of that. He’d be just as stubborn as that screaming baby if he damn well needed to. 

“Peggy,” he shouted, just a little panicked, “I’ll do the dishes if you take care of this…” He could practically hear Peggy get pissed off. “Take care of what, Michael?” she grumped, poking her head around the doorway. “Don’t tell me he needs a diaper change.” 

“Yup.”

“Nope.” Peggy turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen. “I’m busy doing dishes!” she shouted snarkily. 

“Aww, shit,” Ginsberg muttered under his breath before laughing at his own unintentional pun. “Literally.” 

He walked to the diaper bag, he took out a diaper. He took out the wet wipes, and he took out a blanket- and then, laying the blanket on the couch, he took a deep breath and lay Kevin on the blanket. God, he really did not want to do this. “Alright, Kevin,” he said, “Let’s do this.” It was really more to reassure himself more than the crying baby, but they probably both needed it. Michael unsnapped the buttons of the baby’s jumper and tried to smile at him even though he was stressed to the max. “Alright, Kevin,” he repeated. “I know, neither one of us want this.” He opened the baby's diaper; it was only wet. “Look at that,” he smiled a little more genuinely this time. “We’re okay.” He finished up, snapping Kevin’s jumper back up again. 

Unbeknownst to him, Peggy was watching the whole thing. “Good job,” she said, “I never learned how to do that.” 

“Which part?” Ginsberg asked her. “I think it’s prety self explanatory, aside from the safety pins.” 

“No, all of it. I can’t handle it. I get too anxious, I think about the past,” she rushed, nervously. Michael smiled at her reassuringly. “It’s okay,” he said, “I don’t know what happened, but it’s okay now.” Peggy shook her head. “I sometimes wonder if I did the right thing,” she frowned. “But I guess it’s too late now.” Michael was taken aback. Why was she saying all of this, out loud, to him? While there was a little baby on the couch in front of him and next to her? 

Tentatively, Peggy picked Kevin up again and sat. She closed her eyes and smiled a little and realized that the only thing keeping her from happiness was herself. Her little boy, where ever he was, had no idea about her and Pete, and therefore no problems with it- and she knew that she was the only one who needed to let go. 

Michael sat next to her and when she and Kevin had both fallen asleep, he turned out the lights and thought about her, Stan, and himself until he too was asleep. 

 

Stan got home around eight, and was surprised to walk in to a dark apartment. He squinted a little bit and could see Peggy, Ginsberg, and Kevin all asleep on the couch. God knew they needed it. Stan took off his coat and stretched as he yawned, the couch looking real nice, before sitting down and wrapping an arm around Michael. Michael leaned back into him and Stan liked it; he knew that they’d all three be okay if they could just stay like this for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!! Leave comments and kudos or whatever if you'd like. I love criticism :):) xoxoxo


End file.
